


updates/notes

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	updates/notes

hi everyone who sees this.  
i've had an ao3 account for a couple of months now but for some reason i don't use it, so i figured i might as well put my stories on here instead of just having them on tumblr. so that;s what i'll be doing today. i hope you like them if you see them.


End file.
